One In A Million Oneshots
by KasumiUchiha52
Summary: This is a place where I will put all my Big Time Rush one shots. I hope you all enjoy them! Read and Review if you like them at all!


Hey everyone I just wanted to try this one shot stuff out, and here I am. By the way I don't in anyway own Big Time Rush or anything to do with the show at all. I hope you all enjoy reading my first one shot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Kendall," I whined, whilst being pulled into a studio.

"Evelynn," Kendall said, mocking me.

"You promised we hang out all day."

"I know...but I got one teeny tiny little thing to do for the band."

"The band inutes, only to hear clapping. Kendall and I looked to my OPEN bedroom door to find the guys. Logan had a huge smile, "Bout time."

I only smiled, and then pulled Kendall into another long kiss.

Soooo there you go... Instead othis, the band that...is that all you worry about anymore?" I inquired, pulling away.

"Evelynn...cooperate with me."

"How can I when this is all you do anymore?"

"This is not all I do anymore."

"It is too! Ever since Nickelodeon signed you guys for the stupid t.v. show, and that formed the band...this is all you've done."

"No it isn't."

"Kendall! If you are not in this studio in 10 seconds, I'm coming out there and dragging your butt in!" James yelled, from the door.

I threw him a glare and looked back at Kendall, of whom was contemplating whether or not to go in or stay with me. He headed toward the door.

I groaned, "Well...then I see where I stand now!"

I turned and ran toward the hotel. I packed up all my stuff and went to the airport. I got on a plane and went back home, where I know Kendall would not find me.

* * *

Confused? Just a bit...well, then let me clarify things for you. My name is Evelynn and I'm 16 years old. My best friend/crush is Kendall Schmidt, from Big Time Rush. Wait a minute, oops, I mean Kendall Knight(the name he uses in the show). Not! It's really Schmidt. But anywho, I have known Kendall for like EVER. He's always been there for me, that is, up until the t.v. show/band came alone. When that happened, everything changed. He stopped calling, texting, e-mailing, etc. So naturally, when he called and invited me in to see him, I was excited. That is, until he went into the studio to do some band things...and left me in the dust.

* * *

I was sitting on my front porch playing my guitar. I had just mastered the notes for 'Stuck in the Moment' by Justin Bieber.

I looked up when I heard a car horn. It came from this HUGE Hummer stretch limo thing, parked in front of my house. When did that get there?

The door opened, and out walked Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James. I groaned at the sight of Kendall, and then ran toward Logan. "Logan, my bestie! I've missed you!"

Logan poked my nose, "Someone ran away."

"Because someone promised me that he'd hang out with me, and didn't keep his promise."

"Oh and who would that be?" Logan inquired.

I threw Kendall an evil glare, and Logan took the hint.

James put his arm around me, "So where we sleeping bud?"

"Hmm...outside in a tent for you, Carlos, and Kendall. Logan is aloud to sleep in the house."

James gasped, "This hotness DOES NOT sleep on the ground, outside, in some tent. Oh no, I better be sleeping in the house."

I laughed, "Gotcha!"

"Not funny..."

"I thought it was," Kendall stated.

"Sure, you did."

I walked into my house, picking up my guitar in the process. I sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. Their show was on, so I kept it there.

The boys came in and sat down in different spots. James on the floor, Carlos upside down in the recliner(he's a weird boy), Logan at my feet, and Kendall beside me. Kendall put his arm around me and I felt where he touched burn. It was like electricity was sent through my body. And even if I am mad at him, I leaned into him and put my hand on his leg.

-Kendall's POV-

I sat down beside Evelynn and put my arm around her. I know she was mad at me, and I was trying to get her to forget how I acted. Truth is, I didn't mean to break my promise. I really didn't. I don't ever want to disappoint her. But I did.

Soon after I put my arm around her, she leaned into me and put her hand on my leg. Upon feeling her hand on my leg, I felt a flash of heat or something. What does this mean? Do I like my best friend?

Truthfully, I think I do. Oh crap, what if she doesn't like me back?

"Evelynn...can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure," she stated, getting up. She extended her hand, and I took it. She led me upstairs to her bedroom and sat down on her bed.

"What do you want to talk about Kendall?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't know if you feel the same way, but...I love you."

She looked at me, like I was speaking a different language. I began to panic, "Look, if you don't love me back, it's-"

That's when she cut me off, by pulling me into a long kiss

-Evelynn's POV-

"What do you want to talk about Kendall?"

Kendall took a deep breath. "I don't know if you feel the same way, but...I love you."

I looked at him. Did he just say he loved me? I replayed the sentence in my head. Oh my gosh! He just told me he loved me.

Kendall began to panic, "Look, if you don't love me back, it's-"

That's when I cut him off, by pulling him into a long kiss. He kissed back almost immediately. Our lips working in complete synch with each other. It was MAGICAL nevertheless. I have wanted this sooo bad and now that I have gotten it, I couldn't be happier.

I pulled back after about 3 mf Big Time Rush, it's Big Time...Love?

And Kendall and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
